beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelia Wesiford
Aurelia Wesiford is a member of Teen Legacy and a descendant of Riley Malsworth and Savien Wesiford. She is most well-known for her ability to create rifts in space-time at will, a result of generations of intermingling magic genes with dormant Avatar cells. Appearance Tall and averagely built, Aurelia is light-skinned and of Farandian descent. She has pink hair and purple eyes both of which were genetic traits of her mother. The purple eyes can be traced back many generations as far back as the early 21st century. Aurelia's everyday attire consists of a pink vest and skirt, red boots, a feather hairpin, and a ruby locket handed down from her ancestors. Personality Aurelia for the most part is socially awkward, clumsy and scatterbrained. Being highly energetic and idealistic, she often does things without thinking them all the way through getting herself into troublesome situations. Despite this, Aurelia is very strong willed, kind-hearted and optimistic believing that everyone has some good in them. Aurelia is not at all tech savvy getting easily confused about discussions regarding technology and science. Because of this, she does not understand how her own powers work since most of the necessary calculations needed to generate the wormholes are done subconsciously. However, because Aurelia is a pacifist, she prefers to not even use her powers to begin with unless she absolutely has to. Aurelia's hobbies mostly include keeping up with fashion trends and watching television and movies. She also enjoys good fantasy and romance novels, though she dislikes convoluted or complicated storylines. When it comes to food, Aurelia enjoys sweet treats, but has an aversion to meat because she is a vegetarian. Abilities Over the course of many generations studying magic, Aurelia has inherited the gift of being able to create wormholes using only her mind. Creating a single wormhole expends a large amount of energy, but over the years, she has learned to conserve her energy use. Transporting Aurelia can create a pair of smaller wormholes on flat surfaces which she can use for personal travel. Because they're within close range and they have limitations as to where they can be placed, they take the least amount of energy to create. If Aurelia reacts quickly enough, she can even redirect projectiles towards her opponent. Summoning Aurelia can summon any object, creature or person to her location at will as long as she knows where in the universe it is. Gravity bomb Wormholes, which are gravitationally massive objects, can also be used as offensive tools. With enough energy, she can crush something as large as a starship. Banish Also known as reverse summoning, Aurelia can banish objects, creatures or people to another location. Solar flare Aurelia can place a wormhole in front of a star about to give off a flare, then she can redirect it towards any location. Equipment Aurelia carries no additional combat equipment aside from heel springs on the back of her boots which essentially function as shock absorbers. Because of this, she can survive long falls without injury so long as she lands on her feet. Weaknesses Aurelia is particularly lacking in endurance and physical ability. As a result, she is weak to close range combat. History Aurelia was born on Farandia into the House of Malsworth where she led a typical, ordinary life. She attended the Arcana School of Sorcery where she studied a number of subjects. Although she performed averagely in most of her classes, she displayed a unique talent for summoning magic, which was a fairly recent discovery at the time. Even with the Architect's Equation, wormholes were still rather tedious and difficult to generate, but Aurelia was able to create them using only her mind and with very little effort. Astonished at her talents, scientists from all over Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom territory came to visit her. They hypothesized that if Aurelia were to master her skills, starships could very well become obsolete. Against her wishes, Aurelia was put on an advanced placement program where she could learn to better utilize her powers, requiring her to undergo rigorous study of theoretical physics. It was at this point that Aurelia begun receiving a lot of pressure from the academic community. Though she tried her hardest, she could not do it. Studying to become a straight 'A' student became an impossible task no matter how hard she tried, and her grades soon dropped to failing levels. Unable to cope with the stress, Aurelia left the advanced placement program. Disappointed, most of the scientists evaluating her left Farandia, but the military division of the IAF did not give up hope. After Aurelia spent another year at school, she was invited to join Teen Legacy where she could learn how to use her powers in a different way. Rather than by studying alone, she would learn them through teamwork and cooperation with others. Although reluctant, Aurelia decided to join Teen Legacy. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users